


二十六题综合微小说 （地生）

by batcat229



Category: Original Work
Genre: 20 Words, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229





	二十六题综合微小说 （地生）

###  [二十六题综合微小说 （地生）](http://bulaoge.cn/topic.blg?dmn=batcat&tid=2793927#Content)

A 肮脏  
  
所以他不想玷污他  
  
  
B 报销  
  
宠物饲养费和探险装备费  
  
  
C 赤字  
  
这是地生组给备课组的礼物  
  
  
D 电话  
  
“呜呜~~地理，我追着一只【毕—】然后迷路了！”  
  
  
E 恶行  
  
“唉，生物，这次你要我把【它】藏到哪里去啊！”  
  
  
F 风景  
  
蓝天、白云、绿叶、碧眼和他眼中的自己  
  
  
G 工口  
  
“嗯.....啊.....停...下.....起码.....进........嗯”  
  
  
H 海风  
  
被吹开的衣襟让他觉得更热了  
  
I  
  
  
J 技术  
  
“嗯.......舒服.....生物，你真棒！”  
“这 按摩 我可是学得很好哦！”  
  
  
K 快递  
  
“我不想让它成为我知道你所在的唯一线索！”  
  
  
L 礼物  
  
“这是【毕—】的照片哦~”  
“笨蛋，手给我！”  
“疼！”  
  
  
M 面包  
  
“俺不饿，你先吃。”  
“........一人一半。”  
“没关系，俺知道出口，真的。”  
  
  
N 农民  
  
这是他们真正的父母  
  
  
O 欧亚大陆桥  
  
“下次约会俺们一起走完它吧~~”  
  
P 啤酒  
  
对于他来说像开水，对于他来说像麻药。  
  
  
Q 抢救  
  
“你醒醒啊！！不是说好了吗......”  
  
  
R 肉饼  
  
“呐呐~~~我这次试了【毕—】的肉哦~~”  
  
  
S 烧烤  
  
由于无人看管变成了森林火灾...（见工口条）  
  
  
T 天空  
  
还不够你的眼睛漂亮呢！生物看向桌前的标本。  
  
U  
  
V  
  
W 胃口  
  
在走进生物的实验室时就消失了.....  
  
  
X 胸口  
  
用你的心脏可以填补这里的空虚吗？  
  
  
Y 月亮  
  
照亮了林间不断摇晃的帐篷  
  
  
Z 找寻  
  
地理走遍了五个大陆，只为梦中的一个影子  
  
---


End file.
